


Three Years

by iArgent



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cheating, Comical breakups, Infidelity, M/M, Psychotic men, Psychotic women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Three Years it has been obvious that Edo and Jun loved each other, but that's not going to stop their deep seated denial. Witness a series of failed relationships all leading up to the big moment when they finally realize what they have been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> Transplanted from my FF.Net 
> 
> I haven't so much as peeked at this in forever, so I'm sorry for mistakes that may be present. 
> 
> I may eventually flesh out the last scene. But for now it's shitty and vague.

At age twenty in Japan, just at the first stage of legality, it had been advisable for two people that didn't hate each other to become roommates. Edo and Jun were opposites in some ways, and eerily alike in others.

For instance, both were pale, but Edo seemed the lighter (In general) of the two, Jun came off as dark, occasionally gothic.

Jun wore almost all black almost ALL of the time. Edo wore a bit of everything, but mainly whites and blues.

Both loved horror movies.

Both liked eating out, together.

Edo was a great cook.

Jun could somehow make cold cereal inedible.

And yet, both had devastatingly awful love lives.

* * *

_**January 1, Year 1.** _

"Headed out?" Edo called from the office area of the large apartment. Suite...Penthouse with two floors.

"Yeah!" Jun shouted back in his raspy voice "Should be back around midnight, call if I'm not."

Edo ambled into the living space where Jun was toeing his black boots on in preparation for leaving. "What, not hoping for much with this one?" He said with a mischievous grin.

Jun sighed heavily "Alas, I've learned not to hope, hope is why we are both still virgins at twenty."

Edo just laughed "Well, have fun!"

**2 HOURS LATER**

"I'm home!"

More than a little concerned Edo darted back into the living area from the kitchen. "Jun, its 10:00. You left at 8:00, what happened?"

Jun fixed him with a bland stare. "She wants 3.4 children, no, don't even ask how that is possible, a dog, a house, and she proposed to me, quite seriously within the first hour. I am home, and I am hitting your vodka stash, you damn Russian."

"That was a little stereotypical." Edo mused offhandedly as he wandered into the kitchen after Jun to get a glass as well. Looked like a pizza, vodka, movie night. He wasn't even going to try and explore why he would be happy about that.

* * *

_**April 19, Year 1** _

"I'm headed out!" Edo called, sliding into a pair of sandals.

"One of us finally got a date?" Jun purred teasingly as he entered the room from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice. "Any idea when you will be home?"

Edo shrugged "Probably around 9:00ish, she lives a ways away. It's really only a lunch date. Call if I'm late." Because even if neither one wanted to admit it, the streets could be dangerous to them, which is why they always gave a time to expect them back. As famous duelists it was important to realize that there were crazies out there that would hurt them.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya!" Jun said as he slid onto the leather couch with a remote.

Edo felt a twinge at how easy it was for the other to see him off to be with someone else like this. Then put it off as a bonding issue on his part, as he had few people that were important to him, and he tended to get a bit clingy when he was with those he cared for, for fear of abandonment.

**10:00**

RING RING RING

"Hello?" Edo panted into the phone.

Jun was a bit taken aback. " I interrupting something?"

Edo tried to explain but all that came out was a breathy moan. Regaining himself he managed to huff "I'll be home soon, don't w-"

"I got it, have fun." Jun finished curtly as he clicked the end call button. Why the hell was he so jealous?

_**The next morning** _

Jun wandered downstairs to get a granola bar from the kitchen and spotted his exhausted roommate passed out on the couch. Hair mussed, clothes rumpled and out of place.

However, as Jun went to get into the kitchen in a huff, Edo awoke with a small groan/whimper. "Jun?" he questioned blindly, before exclaiming in pain and gripping his right ankle.

Jun's irritation vanished as he dove to his friend side. "Everything okay?"

Edo grinned a bitter smile "Not really."

Jun looked puzzled " I thought things went rather well for you last night. Am I not the only pure one in the house now?" Jun teased as he carefully examined the swollen ankle.

Edo snorted "Hardly, she offered me a ride to the bus station then the car broke down and she chased me with bits of the damn thing for two miles. It takes a while to run two miles, that's why I was panting. I assure you, . .

"At which point did you hurt your ankle?"

Edo blinked "When I was talking to you I was trying to tell you not to worry and I fell into a gopher hole. Then kept running."

Jun slapped his forehead and left to get some pajamas and a cold pack for his obviously tuckered out roomie.

* * *

_**December 10, Year 1** _

Edo looked up as Jun strode past to slip his boots on. "Another date with Kazuma?" he questioned curtly. Jun had been seeing the other man for three months, and the friends relationship was noticeably strained. Gone were the nights of pizza and movies, or bothering to see when they should call their friend if they were late.

"Yes, any problems with that?" Jun said menacingly.

Edo restrained himself from shouting yes and responded with a curt "No."

"What, not gonna ask what time I'll be back?" Jun said on the verge of anger.

Edo felt something in him break, he didn't want Jun to be near Kazuma, didn't want his hands on Jun. Didn't want Jun to give all that he was to Kazuma. "If you want to spend the night with your boyfriend, then fine." was all that came out instead as Edo strode purposefully to his bedroom on the upper floor. "Have fun!" He called over his shoulder "Use protection!" and the door slammed.

Jun was left feeling incredibly hurt by the door. So Edo thought he was already sleeping with the guy. Honestly, they had never had problems until Jun started dating Kazuma. Strange, he had never pegged Phoenix as a homophobe. Then he left, closing the door, and mourning all that was.

* * *

_**February 1, Year 2** _

Jun was at work and Edo had the day off, so he decided to go see a movie. He and Jun barely spoke anymore. Edo's only consolation were Jun's increasingly irate and early entrances into their penthouse after each date. Five months and the poor bastard still hadn't gotten laid. For some reason this gave Edo some comfort, he well and truly hated Kazuma, and he had met the guy twice.

"What can I get you sir?" The chipper ticket girl at his favorite English theater asked.

Edo snapped out of his reverie and sorrow at the seeming loss of his best and closest friend. "Uh..One for ..Jesus I didn't think this far." He smiled apologetically "I just needed to get out of the house, what do you recommend that's bloody?"

The girl smiled and scribbled something on the back of a ticket to Strawdogs "does tomorrow at 5:00 sound good?" She asked with a blush, handing him the ticket with her number on the back.

Edo smiled, why not. "Sure." he said and he went to see his movie, feeling odd as he did so.

**10 Minutes Later**

The reason for his discomfort came with a slight cough that sounded vaguely familiar in the way that a person you don't know too well coughing does. Having been texting Judai before the movie started in another ten minutes he absently snapped a picture in the direction of the noise. Then any relaxation he felt fell away.

Kazuma seemed to be coughing, just a little, into a woman's ample breasts with his hand down her pants. "God damn it!" he hissed and exited the movie without being seen, or missed.

**2 Hours Later**

"Why the hell do you have this!" Jun shouted as Edo handed him the phone. "What were you fricking  _spying_ on him?"

Edo didn't get it. His friends boyfriend was shamelessly cheating on him, and yet Edo was the bad guy? "Why are you mad at me?"

"Because, because, be- Arrgh!" And Jun threw himself onto the couch covering his face with both hands. "I need to be mad at someone, and your so disgusted by me already I figure it's stress relief."

Edo blinked and sat down next to Jun, placing one hand on his back and rubbing in soothing circles. "Why would I ever be disgusted by you?"

Jun's head shot out of his hands and shock filled his eyes "Seriously Edo?" He hissed " Everything was fine until I started dating another man, then suddenly you can't get away fast enough."

"I hated Kazuma."

"What?"

"From the first time I met him I didn't like him,, and I didn't know why, I just hated him, so I avoided you so I wouldn't ruin your happiness, or so I thought. I figured I had no right to stand between you and someone who would be there to hold you when you woke up."

Jun chuckled without mirth. "I never slept with him. I thought I was grossing you out and every time we got close I thought of how freaked out you would be and I couldn't even pretend to want it anymore.

Edo snickered "At least I'm good for one thing."

Jun suddenly looked sad "That's probably why he's cheating on me."

"Then he's an asshole. Dump the bastard."

Jun smiled a watery smile "Don't worry, I will. Hey, do you have plans tomorrow?"

Edo answered immediately "Nope."

"Then, would you mind. Maybe, watching a movie and ordering pizza? I think I could use a guys night."

Edo pulled his friend into a brief hug. "Of course, I would love to, I miss doing that."

Edo called the movie girl immediately and said he couldn't do 5:00 tomorrow, as he needed to help out a friend. She cooed over how sweet that was and finally gave her name Yuri. They rescheduled for the day after next.

* * *

_**November 26, Year 2** _

Both boys were slipping on their shoes.

Edo smiled at Jun "Date?" Even though he never wanted Jun to leave the apartment again. It had been months since the Kazuma incident and the man wasn't quite the same. And then that little voice that demanded Edo seal them both in the apartment was there too.

"Yup!" Jun said cheerfully "Mikoto, we're going to go to dinner. Where you headed?"

"Figured I'd go see a movie." Jun looked oddly disappointed, Edo laughed, "I just need something to kill time with, I'm going to see something suckish so that I won't feel bored again until the season kicks up again. We could go tomorrow and see something."

Jun laughed "It's a date, don't tell Yuri!" he teased Edo about his girlfriend of three months, as October was when they had finally made it official. "I should be home by 10:00."

Edo smiled "Me too. See ya then."

**3 Hours Later**

Edo was exiting some silent movie he had elected, feeling well rested from the two hour nap he had taken in the theatre. He was just going to leave when he caught sight of something very black. Sliding to the side, he saw that it was, in fact, Jun, with his...date...Mikoto? Edo was leaning forward, confused, at the woman when Jun spotted him and happily waved him over.

Edo walked warily to his friend and finally made a positive I.D. "Hi Jun!" He said happily "Hiya ex-girlfriend Yuri!"

Jun looked like someone had force-fed him dog. "Yuri." he whispered, eyes widening. "Oh my god, Edo I'm sorry I didn't know!" Jun exclaimed looking devastatingly guilty.

Edo wrapped an arm around his shoulders and said "Quite alright, had you known you wouldn't have called me over."

Yuri for her part looked sick "You two know each other?" she whimpered

"No we just like hugging and greeting strangers by name" Edo snarled.

"He's my best friend and roommate." Jun finished.

Edo rolled his eyes, "Lets just go home."

* * *

_**December 1, Year 2** _

Edo toed on his boots, feeling for all the world like he didn't want to go on this date while Jun was laid up in bed with a cold.

"Headed out?" The other man rasped, taking a seat on the couch.

"Not if you don't want me too." Edo said with concern coloring his face.

"Nah." Jun took a moment to cough " Who's the lucky girl?" he teased with a weak smile that looked almost, longing?

Edo swallowed "His name is Tomoya."

Jun's eyes widened and he felt a pang of something in his chest. Then he smiled "Well, have fun!"

_**January 1, Year 3** _

"Tomoya, you are a great guy but threre is no way this will work out, and I want to end it."

Tomoya for his part, had seen it coming, he couldn't say he loved Edo, but the twenty two year old was somehow special to him by now. So he took his hand and kissed him gently on the cheek. "For the love of Ra, Edo. Ask Jun out before he finds someone else."

"What!" Edo yelped.

Tomoya gave him a droll stare " You love him."

Hearing it stated so obviously made him want to cry, he had been denying the feelings since they came on, but he had always known what they were. " I don't want to ruin what we have now." Edo whimpered.

Tomoya put a steady hand on his shoulder "It would be the best thing you ever did. Think about it, thinking about each other has kept you both virgins at age twenty two. You have to admit, that's a bit odd."

Edo began inspecting his knees as he sat in the chair across the dinner table at the restaurant they were in "I'm sorry."

The other man rolled his eyes " Look, we were always better as friends, Jun and I are friends, so lets just stay friends and you can give me all the juicy deets when you emerge from your shared bedroom next week."

"Tomoya!"

"And if you guys are ever in the mood for a threesome..."

"I'm leaving now."

"Go get 'im Slugger!"

"You are the annoying little brother I never wanted, and I now understand that is why I had no romantic feelings toward you. And if you ever call me Slugger again I will break both of your legs."

**1 Hour Later**

Jun heard someone scrabbling at the door and stood to see who it was when his roommate burst in looking frazzled. He was shocked "Edo, what's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Edo crossed the room in two steps, deeply invading Jun's personal space their breath mingling. Edo looked at him straight on and Jun couldn't decipher the emotion in his eyes. Until Edo wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled them flush together. Edo leaned in until their lips barely touched then hissed "Hate me tomorrow." And crushed their mouths together.

It was strange, Jun thought as the items clothing his upper half were stripped away for Edo' s eager mouth to attack his chest and stomach, that all others needed to work for a response but one touch of Edo's lips and Jun's whole body felt like a livewire . He felt Edo's mouth massage him through the tight black pants and threw his head back in what started as a roar and came out a breathless hiss. Falling back onto his recently vacated bed.

Jun locked both legs around his soon to be lover and flipped them, sliding down to strip Edo's shirt off, to explore as the silver haired man had him. Just then he felt the sweetest caress ever on the front of his pants as they came undone, Edo smirking as he shot down the bed to taste the reward of his sneakiness. No matter how good it felt, Jun stopped it and finished removing Edo's clothes, then flopping back on the bed with his legs splayed. "I'm quite unable to wait, Love." He panted

Edo noticed this and reached onto the bedside table and grabbed some lotion that was sitting there, preparing himself and Jun and bringing them together.

Jun was vaguely aware of being stretched so far he was positive he would be torn in half, he should have checked the size, then another wave of heat hit his face as he tried to curl into a ball, only deepening his impalement, and crying out his Lovers name as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Soon both Edo and Jun felt the pressure disappear and the heat slowly siphon from their bodies. The evidence of their encounter inside and on Jun, as well as Edo and the sheets.

Edo remained moving into Jun as he softened, prolonging orgasm for them both, until he collapsed, next to his Lover.

Jun rolled over and pressed a passionate kiss to Edo's lips "guh-ha-hod" He panted still addled from having his body tormented so pleasurably "S-soooh, w-worth the wuh-hait." He moaned out pulling them flush together again to rest on Edo's chest. "I-hai l-love you Edo." He murmured

Edo smiled gently and wrapped both arms around the trembling form. "I love you to Jun."

 


End file.
